Ghost of a Reality
by blackstar822
Summary: Everything about her seemed to possess his entire being. He would never guess how much trouble it would cause him. OC/ Ravage OC/Soundwave. Rated T for language. G1. Some changes on Alt forms.Just cause some alt modes in G1 are kinda crappy.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers! Robots in disguise! Sadly, Hasbro has all rights to Transformers. If I owned them, Ravage would have catnip all the time. Poor Soundwave would kill me.

**Ghoststorm and Despair belong to my friend Sorrelshift and me. I will send an assassin after you if you try to steal them. Muahahahaha! What the crap am I typing….**

"Earth or Cybertonian"

'Bond link' "Loud speaker in base"

Ravage's POV*

I was home, at Cybertron. Megatron had told Creator I was needed to spy on Sideways, who was ruling the Decepticons on Cybertron while Megatron was on that mud ball planet.

'**Ravage, how goes your mission?'** my bonded brother Rumble questioned.

'**Well, I finally hacked into the cameras so I can see the whole base. Now I've got it set up so I can view the base from a separate place. I'm watching from our old house.' **I responded through our link. I could just imagine the look on his face when I told him where I was.

'**Wow! That's awesome! Creator says he's proud of you.'** I purred in response, I am a cat after all. Then a particular movement on the camera caught my attention.

'**I've got to go; something came up on the cameras. Rumble, tell everyone how I'm doing.' **I then broke the link and turned back to the movement. It turned and I saw her face on. A femme cat like me. She was ravishing. I wondered what she was like until Sideways and another femme that briefly reminded me of Creator (Creator would kill me if he knew I had compared him to a femme) walked past and my femme jumped on the her shoulder. Wait… **MY? **When did I decide that fact? The conversation Sideways and the femmes were having could just be the information I needed.

I hit the increase volume button with my paw-like servo to hear. "...With your power to ... bzzt … Megatron won't know what to… bzzt… lead the Decepticons!" Damn, just my luck to not hear the good parts. As Sideways rambled on crazily the femmes looked like they could care less.

I then told Creator of my finds. His monotone answered me.** 'They sound as if they could have their loyalties swapped. Work on that. Learn about them Ravage. You have done well.'** I purred in content.

'I'll do that Creator'. He said something before I broke link.

'**Act like Lord Megatron has sent you to Cybertron to check on things. Reveal yourself to Sideways' **he commented in his infamous monotone.

'**Will do, Creator.'** I answered and broke the link. "Time to get to work." I muttered.

Despair's POV*

"Despair. Come and meet our guest." Creator called to me.

"Sure. I'm coming Creator." I wondered who had caused her to sound surprised. Nothing normally fazed her. As I walked in to the lounge on my padded paw-like servos, I saw the smooth curves of his protoform. Then I saw his faceplate. No wonder Creator was surprised, he had a cat protoform like me. My, he was cute though. His black and silver armor plating was almost shining in the light. Then that glitchhead Sideways had to go and ruin the moment.

"Ravage, this is Despair and Ghoststorm. Ghoststorm is my lieutenant and Despair is her creation, much like yourself and Soundwave." His ears perked as he saw me, and he winked a bright red optic. I almost fell back and purred. Damn, he was one handsome mech. Ghoststorm smiled at my approval I sent over our link.

"So, Despair, was it? You have a link with your Creator like me?"

"Yes, Ghoststorm and I have a link." We walked out of the lounge together, both of us ignoring Sideways' call of "Show Ravage around the base." Hmph. As if I wasn't going to. As we walked around base we chatted, mostly about ourselves. I never felt so self-conscious about my purple and silver paint job. After awhile of chatting, the alarm in the base went off, causing both of us to jump.

"Attention all Decepticons! Rebel Autobots are assaulting the base! All soldiers to battle positions!"

"Slagging Autobots. Why do they have to ruin the moment." Then I realized I had said that out loud. My faceplate turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I know I was having a great time." Ravage just purred at me.

'**Get your sparkmate over here to see what the lieutenant can do.'** Ghoststorm, my Creator called to me over our bond.

'**HE IS **_**NOT **_**MY SPARKMATE!'** I yelled at her.** 'I wish he was the one for me though…' **I added.

She chuckled at my indecision **'Just get your sorry afts over here.'**

"Lets go. Creator wants you to see her power."

"Ok. My Creator has a special power too. Maybe I can show you someday." He followed me as we raced to see Creator in action. Primus, I loved watching her kick Autoscum aft. I ran faster and Ravage easily kept up with me. When we got there Ghoststorm looked at me, smirked, and started her power.

Ravage's POV*

I turned on my hidden recording device in my optic to later show Creator and Lord Megatron. As I recorded Ghoststorm and Despair, Ghoststorm called on her unusual power. You see, I wasn't really expecting much, so instead I mostly was watching Despair fight. Then I saw Ghoststorm. Spirits of mechs passed rose from the Pit to aid her, Decepticon and Autobot alike.

Despair ran back over to me and whispered, "However powerful she may seem, the ghosts have drawbacks, she can only call a few at a time and they disappear 15 minutes after. She can't call them again for 2 hours."

I looked at her. "She's still powerful."

Then Despair looked sad, "She's been looking kind of sick lately though. I think Sideways is overworking her." She glared at the mech in question with piercing purple optics.

"Probably." I told her

'Ravage to Creator. They can definitely have their loyalties switched. And I can do it. Oh! You might want to look at this Femmes power. It will shock even you.'

**Yay! My second fan fic is done. The OC profiles are on my Profile page. Review Please! Or else I'll send Rumble ****and ****Frenzy after you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I really appreciate Deception is Decepticon and VeekaIzhanez for reading. Hears the next chapter for ya! **

**Transformers doesn't belong to me. Ghoststorm and Despair do.**

' Creator Bond' 'Thoughts'

Soundwave's POV*

I was on a mission to collect information from a few satellites when I got Ravage's comm. **'I will look at what you have brought me when I have time, Ravage. Good job.' **I answered him.

'**Ok. I have to go as well, Creator.' **Then I caught an interesting tidbit from his mind. Or two.

'**Femmes, Ravage?' **There was a pause.

'**I guess I should have known you'd pick that up… Yes here's everything that's happened so far. Meet them yourself. I really must go.' **He sounded… embarrassed? I quickly looked through his memory banks.

'**Have fun with your sparkmate, Despair.' **I teased him.

'**SHE'S NOT!' **and with that we bickered, not knowing the femmes had the same argument. Unfortunately, we were both busy and had to go.

'**Good luck!' ** I wished him and cut the link. _Beep! Beep!. _ The signal that I had gotten all the information I could from the satellite rang in my processor. I moved on to the next satellite so I could think. Frenzy, Rumble, Ratbat and Buzzsaw were still in recharge as their brothers collected information from their assigned posts.

So, seeing as though I had free time, I could look at Ravage's memories and information. _'Yes, I will learn about these femmes.' _I decided. I dug through my memory banks to find the memory Ravage had given me and finally came across it. And so I watched.

….

Ghoststorm POV*

Ravage was peculiar, and Despair was head over paws – so to speak – for him. I had to admit I approved of his skills. Truth to tell; when I met him I wondered what his Creator was like. I still do. I mean, if Despair could have found just the mech for her, couldn't his Creator be just the mech for me? The problem was Sideways and his rebellion against Megatron. Sideways would never allow them to be together. Not with Ravage and Soundwave being so loyal to Megatron. Things were so complicated. Sideways wouldn't dare tell Ravage and Despair they couldn't be together because Ravage would report to Megatron about the rebellion. I was sure he knew something. To make matters worse, I was having second thoughts about joining the rebellion. Granted, I had only joined because my father mech created this slagging rebellion. Yeah, my father… Sideways.

….

Sorry it took long to update! Short chapter cause I thought it ended best there. Kill me, maim me just don't flame. (I'd prefer it if you didn't do any of those.) I've been busy lately so it might be a little while till the next chappy is up. Reviews are loved and put in a box that I treasure. (Along with favorites and story alerts.) Ah! Yes I decided to go back and put POVs up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I wont ramble and keep you from the story this time!**

……

I, Despair, was sure I had found my sparkmate. However, my Creator, Ghoststorm, and I had a problem. We were in the middle of a rebellion against Megatron. Not that we wanted to be. Ghoststorm's father mech, Sideways, forced us to be in the rebellion. Ghoststorm and I despised Sideways, but we had no choice but to obey him. Ravage the mech I had fallen for was loyal to his Creator, Soundwave, who was probably the most loyal mech in Megatron's army. I sighed, and for what seemed the hundredth time I wished Sideways was dead.

Then Ravage poked me in the side with a paw-like servo and asked, "Despair? What's on your mind?" then his expression brightened. "I know just the thing to cheer you up! Follow me."

I looked at him curiously.

"Sideways!" he called, "Despair and I are going off-base for a while!" he smirked at me when I stood there dumbfounded. Then he walked over and nudged me playfully. "Come on slow-aft."

I glared at him as he ran ahead. "Wait up you slagger!" I yelled as I ran to catch up. "Where are we going anyway?" I questioned him.

He grinned and said to me "You'll like it."

………

Time skip*

We skidded to a halt in front of a… bar? "Ravage what in the Pit are we doing in front of a bar?"

He grinned at me. "Well, every bot needs a good high-grade once in awhile. This is where my Creator and I usually go. It's the best high-grade spot on Cybertron."

I looked suspiciously at the run-down building with the name on the sign 'Halfway to the Pit'. Then I gave in. I could use a good high-grade. "Ok. Let's go."

Ravage came closer to me and nuzzled his head against mine. That was the first sigh of affection he had given me openly. I purred and we walked in the bar, side by side. As we padded in the bartender looked up at us, and recognized Ravage. His jaw dropped along with the glass he had been steadily cleaning.

"Primus bless us. It's our favorite cat! Brother, come look!"

An irritable sounding voice yelled back at the bartender. "Primus and Unicron bless you if you're joking!"

Sure enough, the owner of the voice, a tough-looking mech, showed himself shortly after. Ravage and I watched as the look on his face went from pissed, to shocked, and then to joy. The bartender grinned at his brother.

"And look! Ravage has himself a femme friend!"

His brother, most likely the boss, shifted his attention to me. I bowed my head slightly.

"This is Despair." Ravage introduced me before I could. I shot him a dirty look.

The brothers grinned and introduced themselves as well. The bartender, seeming the more talkative of the two, pushed his brother and started rambling.

"Well hey there! I'm Silvershadow. Yeah I know it's a weird name. I mean how can shadows be silver? They should…"

He looked as if he would say more but his brother shut him up with a kick to the back of his head.

"As much as Silvershadow is a great bartender, he does talk quite a bit. I'm his twin, Moonstorm. So Ravage… No one else came?" He asked as he led us to a specially made table for bots our size.

"No. Lazerbeak is out on a mission and Lord Megatron needed everyone else to stay." Ravage responded as we sat. Silvershadow brought two high-grades over in shallow cups so we could lap it up easier.

"Thank you." I nodded to him.

"No problem." He said and set Ravage's in front of him. Ravage, deep in conversation with Moonstorm, could only manage a grateful look. Silvershadow nodded at us and went to clean up the glass from the cup he had dropped. Moonstorm, being a smart mech, decided to leave us alone and went to talk to his brother. I lapped up some energon delicately. My optics widened.

"Primus! This is the best energon I've ever had!" I exclaimed. Ravage chuckled at me.

"I told you so. Silvershadow has a special blend. Now you want to tell me what's on your processor?"

I debated with myself. If I told him would he be mad? I knew he would tell Megatron, but maybe Ravage's Creator and Megatron could help us rebel against Sideways. Worst-case scenario, Sideways would find out I had betrayed him by telling Ravage and Sideways could easily call _**him. **_I decided the chance Sideways found out about my treason was low. While I had debated this in my head, I dint realize I had downed my energon. Silvershadow brought me another cup.

"Well Ravage, I can't be interrupted or I might not be able to tell you the rest. But anyway to start at the beginning…" my optics locked on to some far away place as I talked.

"A long time ago Sideways had a sparkling. It was a beautiful little femme, he named her Ghoststorm."

Ravage looked shocked, but didn't interrupt. I continued.

"Time passed and she grew. As she grew, Sideways planned. He had figured out her power when she had summoned his best mech friend from the Pit as a ghost. He planned a rebellion against the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron. While he schemed, Ghoststorm was lonely. She knew how to make her own creation since they had talked about it in the academy, so she did just that. And so I was born."

" But it wasn't that simple. Sideways had a conspirator on his side that could wipe out the whole Cybertronian race. Unicron. A giant planet-eating monster. Ghoststorm and I knew this and stayed with the rebellion so Sideways wouldn't wake Unicron. See, Unicron was in a deep sleep and Sideways knew how to wake him. He wouldn't wake him if we cooperated with him."

"Sideways knew he could use his daughter to defeat Megatron without having to invoke Unicron. We knew that too. And so, we joined his rebellion. The fate of Cybertron rests on our decisions. Tell me Ravage, Can you, your Creator and your Lord Megatron help us if we help you?"

I finished my plea for his help and focused on him. His optics faced straight towards me and said exactly what I wanted to hear with a fiery tone in his voice.

"We will help you eliminate the traitor."

…..

**Finnaly! Random story. The night before I finished this I had a dream that when I was typing this up I closed the Word document without saving. I woke up so pissed. Next chappy might be awhile I'm waiting for a good response on my poll so check it out. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! You would not believe how busy I have been this summer! Here is chapter 4!

**Enter fancy disclaimer here - **

Ghoststorm's POV*

I knew the second Despair told Ravage and asked for his help.

At first I couldn't believe it. Every bot knew Megatron helped no one but himself, let alone the daughter of a mech who led a rebellion against him.

But then again, my powers could help him. It would do wonders for him to have my power of raising the dead available to his beck and call.

Now we just had to hide the plan from Sideways himself. He was a very perceptive mech. If he knew, Cybertron would be no more.

Then a plan came to me. This would work!

I strode through the corridors down to Sideways' office. As I passed, mechs and femmes stopped and bowed respectfully. When I reached my father's office, I knocked.

"Come in." his voice managed to sound bored yet commanding.

I entered and took a seat waiting for him to acknowledge me. He looked up and waited for me to speak. And so I did.

"Lord Sideways, I had an idea. About the rebellion I mean."

His interest perked visibly. "Go on."

I went straight to the point. "M'Lord, you can handle things here without me correct?"

He watched me. " Correct. Why? Do you think you are going anywhere in the near future?"

I shook my head slightly." Not exactly. I believe you should send me and Despair back to Earth with Ravage. To help get rid of the Prime so we don't have to deal with him at the same time as Megatron. You could tell him about my power and play as the loyal servant sending him a servant to help destroy Autobots. Of course, M'Lord, its just a suggestion."

He contemplated my idea. "Ghoststorm… I like the way you think! Talk to Ravage when he gets back. You are dismissed."

I nodded. "Thank you M'Lord."

Then I turned and left "M'Lord's" (note the sarcasm) office.

When I got back to my quarters, I grinned. Things were progressing well. I fell onto my berth for a nice recharge when I felt Despair's creation link come back into range. I then informed her of our situation.

Her response was ecstatic. Her happiness just made my day that much better.

A comm. to Sideways informed him of our departure time, which was tomorrow.

Sideways was not pleased. **: TOMMORROW! Why are thing so rushed with that glitch Megatron? Fine just hurry with the Autobots and get back here quickly. :**

With that done I easily slipped into recharge.

(The next day but first an **important** message. The first 3½ chapters are in first person for the reader to see how the characters' minds work the rest will be in third person. Thanks for your cooperation! – Blackstar)

The next day Ravage, Despair, and Ghoststorm arrived at the spacebridge, which was in a interesting situation. On Cybertron the Decepticons controlled it. On Earth however the Autobots had taken over. Which meant the three would have to fight their way through.

"Very well, lets leave." Ghoststorm led the way with the two cats following.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Today's guard at the spacebridge just so happened to be Ironhide, who was in a terrible mood and happy-go-lucky Jazz. This week had not been good for Ironhide. The twin terrors decided he needed to be pranked, Chromia was stuck on a Decepticon ruled Cybertron, and now he was stuck on guard duty with Jazz which absolutely nothing happened on.

What Ironhide didn't realize was that Jazz had stopped talking and was staring as the spacebridge started to activate. " 'Hide. Look at the bridge. Someone is coming through!"

Ironhide heard that but was slow to turn around. Ravage leapt for his optics, most likely to blind him. Before he could pull the slagging cat off another force attacked his legs making him lose his balance. He roughly kicked one of his legs thinking it was a casseticon. Instead, he heard a femme growl in pain and he head laser fire coming in his direction.

: Slag it, Jazz! How many? : Jazz replied sooner than he expected.

: Three. A femme bot, Ravage and a femme Ravage! : Ironhide frowned. A femme Ravage? That didn't make any sense.

Ironhide was about to ask what he meant but at that moment Ravage finally loosened his grip on Ironhide's face. He took that opportunity to get the cat off his faceplate and threw Ravage to the side roughly.

He got a look at his opponents as they got a look at his cannons. Jazz was right. A femme cat bot was helping Ravage up. She was a darker purple with silver and had shining gold optics. The larger femme was more magenta with gold trim and her gold visor hid her optics. She looked like she was giving Jazz some trouble so Ironhide decided to end his battle fast.

Aiming again at his opponents, he fired his cannon at the un-expecting femme. The other femme saw but was to late to stop him. Despair's shriek of pain filled the air as the cannon blast hit her chest missing her spark but just barely. Ghoststorm raced to creation, no, her daughter. "Despair!" Turning back to the black mech her visor flashed red as she examined his spark. Usually, it was way too dangerous for her to do this but her anger and pain for Despair fueled her as she saw his most loved person in the universe.

Chromia, a rebel Autobot she personally had destroyed a few weeks ago. She had been trying to sneak through the spacebridge. Now Ghoststorm called on her to destroy her sparkmate. Ironhide's optics widened as she rose from the ground next to his enemies.

"Chromia…?"

Ghoststorm finished the statement for him.

"Is dead. She is now under my control. Chromia, Finish them. Leave them alive as a warning to those Autoscum though. Ravage, you'll have to comm. your base. What I just did takes a lot of power and I won't make it far without going into status. Plus, neither of us can help Despair much, that's a nasty shot."

Ravage looked at her seriously. "I will comm. them. We can't move Despair too much."

: Ravage to Decepticon base. We are currently stuck by the spacebridge with serious injuries. We request transport and medical assistance immediately. :

: Hook to Ravage. On our way with transport. How bad of injury? :

: Cannon shot to chest barely missed spark along with femme in status from exhaustion. :

: Slag! ETA 12 minutes. Hook out. :

Ravage looked over at Ghoststorm and saw she and gone into status. Then looking over at the Autobots he saw it had been a tough battle for both sides. Jazz had a crushed leg and a nasty dent to the head. But it was the black mech that had suffered worst.

One of his arms had been crushed, his legs were covered in scratches and bite marks, and his chest had several dents and laser fire burns.

Observations done, he went back to guarding his new comrades.

About eight earth minutes later, dust was showing someone in the distance. Ravage got to his feet just hoping it wasn't Prime and his bots. Luckily, it was Hook with a trailer attached to his alt form. Most likely to carry the injured.

"Ravage, load them up. I need to get them back to the med bay to work on them." Hook's voice rumbled.

Ravage just nodded in response and loaded the two femmes into the trailer. After that, he transformed into a Kawasaki Ninja 250 and followed Hook back to their base.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Prowl felt his bondmate in pain instantly and realized that the spacebridge guard had been attacked.

:Optimus, the spacebridge has been attacked. Jazz and Ironhide are injured. :

: All right. Prowl, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, we are going to give backup. Autobots, lets roll out! :

Prowl reached for his bondmate over their link trying to feel his condition as he followed Optimus through the desert. Feeling nothing he sped up trying to reach his bondmate quickly.

Soon enough the Autobots reached the spacebridge to find it deserted except for Jazz and Ironhide in bad condition. Energon scattered across the sand. Jazz was awake when the bots got there but looked shaken up. Prowl's quick transformation surprised the twins as he transformed and slid over to his mate.

Jazz, seeing Prowl started talking fast enough to make Blurr proud. Thankfully, Prowl interrupted his bondmate.

"Jazz, calm down. Now, tell us what happened."

"I was chatting with Ironhide when the spacebridge started activatin'. I don't think Hide' noticed till I mentioned it and then Ravage is there jumpin on Hide's face. Before I can react there's these two femmes. One's a catbot like Ravage and the other is purple with a gold visor. The cat femme is attackin Hide's legs and the other's goin after me.

As I'm fightin the visor femme, I hear a yelp of pain and it seem Hide's got the other femme off his legs. Seein its not that big of a deal I go back to mah fight until I hear Hide's cannons fire up. Apparently so did the visor femme so she looks over there and Hide's shootin the cat femme.

This is when visor femme runs over there shoutin "Despair!" Now I can only guess this is the cat femme's name. But as she's runnin' she fires at me seein I'm not expecting it and I get this dent here. Except the worst part is she's really mad at Hide and as I'm runnin over there to help Ravage attacks mah leg and I can't move anymore. So I'm over here watchin the femme as the wind starts blowin really hard. But only around her. As the wind is blowin weird, her visor goes red. And then, ya know how we got that call from Cybertron sayin Chromia was offlined? Well there she is floatin out of the ground. The ground! Like one of those human ghosts or somethin'.

Then the femme is tellin' Hide' that Chromia is dead and under her control. At first I don't believe her but then Chromia is shootin Hide! As I watch Hide get shot there's nothing I can do. Out o' the corner of mah optic I see Ravage talking to the femme. Then the femme goes in to status and I see Ravage obviously called for transport and soon Hook arrives with a trailer they load the femmes into. That was 10 minutes before yall got here. Let me tell ya that catbot femme's damage was bad though. Barely missed the spark."

As soon as Jazz was done explaining Prowl was comforting him and the twins were inspecting damage around the fight area. Optimus looked at Ratchet as he worked on getting Ironhide stable.

Optimus Prime frowned under his mask. The Decepticons obviously had a new and powerful comrade. This could prove a hard battle for his Autobots.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

So there you have it! I'm sad though… School is back! My first year of High school! The day before school starts is my birthday so I guess I'm happy and sad. Meh, I'm weird. Other happy news I got Jazz and Ravage toys! (Also a Kingdom Hearts Riku!) Anyway, enough rambling please give me feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but a few toys, shirts, Decepticon wallet, and my OCs. Oh yeah, and the plot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cursing slightly, Hook backed away from the table and the patient he had been working on. The femme catbot had been in critical condition but when the other femme had woken she had obviously known her creation's internals well. The visor femme, whom Ravage had identified as Ghoststorm, was a massive help as Hook was unused to the catbot design. Soundwave usually repaired his own creations. But now the catbot whom was identified as Despair was about to be released from the medbay. Lord Megatron was about to meet his newest soldiers after three patient Earth days.

As Ghoststorm watched her creation, Ravage and the communications officer Soundwave entered.

"Why the slag are you two here? If you aren't injured get out." The Constructicon growled.

"Reason: Escort femmes to Lord Megatron." Soundwave replied in the monotone he used on every mech except his cassettes and his Lord.

Ghoststorm looked up. "Fine. Despair's almost awake. Hello, Ravage." She greeted him warmly.

Hook mumbled something about "slagging useless heaps of scrap." And stomped off.

Just as he left to go primus knows where, Despair's optics flicked on and her systems hummed.

"Ghoststorm?" she asked, unaware of her other visitors.

"I'm here, I'm okay. The mech who shot you probably isn't."

Despair's optics flickered gold and she looked worried for the Autobot. "You didn't do too much, did you?"

Ghoststorm shook her head as she watched Ravage and Soundwave trade a glance. "No, I didn't do anything that could kill me. If Unicron is awakened, I will do _**that**_ to him only."

Despair sat up and faced her creator, still not noticing her visitors. " Even if he is revived, you will not knowingly sacrifice yourself. I will not let you call _**him **_back. You cant and wont die and leave me here alone."

Despair's voice rose and Soundwave decided to end their private argument.

"Lord Megatron's Orders: Bring femmes at once to discuss private matters."

Despair jumped about five feet in the air and glared at the two intruding mechs. Ghoststorm chuckled and nodded. "Very well then."

Soundwave walked out the door and his entourage followed him silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Megatron. The visitors are here."

The silver tyrant looked up at the four Cybertronians in his office. "Your names and all information about Sideways' betrayal."

As Ghoststorm introduced them, Soundwave examined the minds around him. Curious about the earlier argument, he first entered Despair's mind and came across some alarming piece of information. Ghoststorm could raise both Primus and Unicron from their eternal rest at the price of her life.

Curiosity not yet sated, he reached into Ghoststorm's mind. The serious femme had a lot hidden in her mind he could sort through later. What caught his attention however, was the fact that hundreds of minds were incased in Ghoststorm's. Soundwave deducted that these must be the spirits she had called on unable to return to the Pit. Then the reasonable conclusion would be if she called too many they would drive her to insanity.

What did the future hold for this ill-fated femme?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so lots happened in this chapter so far. Can you take anymore cause' we're going to go see what the Autobots are doing! As Optimus would say… **I said** as Optimus would say… Slaggit all! Where is that Prime? Oh well, Prowl! Jazz! What would Optimus say?

Both: Autobots! Lets Roll out!

Blackstar: Now aren't they just adorable? I wanna take em' home with me!

Ratchet: (stomps in) There you two are! What are you doing out of the medbay Jazz? You too Prowl! Don't you have duty?

Blackstar: Oh hey Ratchet. How's your bondmate?

Ratchet: (blushes) Fine. (grabs Prowl and Jazz) C'mon you two.

Blackstar: Now lets roll out!

(Sound from G1 and Decepticon symbol changes to Autobot)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prowl walked straight to the medbay after his shift to check on the two mechs in Ratchet's oh-so-tender care. Prowl didn't feel his bondmate awake yet so he just open the door on his own. Ratchet was not there but his patients were. Prowl strode over to the berth with Jazz on it and caressed his mate's face gently as he hummed softly.

Unbeknownst to the loving bondmates, Optimus Prime watched from the doorway. Done with his meeting with Red Alert, the Prime had gone to check on his soldiers. Instead, he witnessed a side of the tactician many had thought him incapable of.

Jazz smiled in his statis as the doorwinger's voice blessed his audios. More voices were floating into the medbay as the third in command realized the second had stopped his quiet melody. Jazz fought the numb of the darkness as he rose to the light.

"Ratchet. Jazz is waking up." Was that… Wheeljack?

Ratchet responded quickly enough. "Good. He's taking up space in my medbay."

'Typical CMO.' Jazz thought and on-lined his optics to the orange ceiling of the Ark.

"Jazz? How do you feel?" Wheeljack's voice was kind.

Jazz grunted. "Good enough to let the Docbot have his space. Prowler? Ya there?"

Jazz turned his head slightly to see a black and white doorwing.

"Hey Jazz. I'm here." Prowl softly smiled.

Ratchet vented air. "Alright Jazz, one more scan and then you may go on **light duty**. Now sit up."

Jazz obeyed and sat still as the medic scanned him.

"Alright. Your good to go. Before you do however, Optimus wished to talk with you two in his office."

Prowl answered as Jazz stood up. "Alright. Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet hmphed and Wheeljack smiled. Once the two walked out, Wheeljack embraced the medic.

"Ratch. You did great. You always do. I've been meaning to ask though. Can you take a quick look at me? My spark's been feeling weird since the spacebridge was attacked."

The CMO sighed." Take a seat. Let me have a look at you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Optimus Prime sir, you wished to speak with us?" Prowl asked the great red mech.

"Ah. Of course. Jazz, Prowl, please come in." He nodded to a blue and white mech in the corner.

"Mirage and I were just discussing the battle at the space bridge." The black and whites each took a seat as their leader spoke.

"As Jazz described the enemy, I believe we should assess the situation more. Therefore I am sending Mirage in to do some recon. We mustn't let the Decepticon learn of this so please keep this a secret from the base. Do you understand?"

All three mechs then spoke. "Yes sir!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so you had to read a bit in between the lines in here. Just to let you know there will be no more OCs so think about that a little will you? Ta-ta for now!

**-Blackstar**


	6. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
:Comm:

XxXxXxXxX

Mirage entered the Decepticon base easily. The base occupants were mainly on duty or in the rec room.

The spy quickly identified each mech. Dirge, Thrust, And ramjet were on guard duty and clearly not paying attention.

Once Mirage had gotten into the base, he searched the area for cameras. Noting the visible ones, the spy hurried down the hallway, eager to finish his mission.

XxXxXxXxX

When Ghoststorm finished reporting to Megatron, the silver tyrant looked thoughtful.

"You have given me much to think about. Soundwave, take them to their quarters. In three days time we will have an energon raid. Ready the troops. Dismissed."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave was as emotionless as ever. When he beckoned to the femmes, Ghoststorm sighed. She needed a good recharge.

XxXxXxXxX

As the door closed behind her, Ghoststorm had an odd thought.

'I'd like to see what Soundwave is really like, underneath the front he puts up.'

Little did she know a certain navy mech had overheard her musing. He had much to think about. Most of it revolving the new Decepticons on the base.

XxXxXxXxX

Three earth days passe and before Despair knew it, she was ready for the battlefield.

"It's almost time to go. Hopefully this raid will be a success. We need the energon." Ravage spoke from her side.

Despair merely nodded.

She was ready for the kill.

XxXxXxXxX

Metal clashing, guns firing and crys of war grated Ghoststorm's audios.

Predictably, the Autobots had gotten wind of the raid rather quickly and had shown up to save the day.

This time was different. This time the Autobots were being crushed.

It was rather terrifying to see the ghost of an old friend on enemy attack you.

One mech had even cried out that he saw his long passed creator.

Ghoststorm laughed when she heard this. How she loved war! Her joy was short-lasted however as she doubled over.

An intense pain racked her processor as screams and moans filled her head.

'RELEASE US! LET OUR SOULS REST IN PEACE. RELEASE US!'

'How? Who are you? What's wrong with me?' Ghoststorm sent back.

'RELEASE US...' the voices didn't answer her pleading cries.

Ghoststorm faded into the darkness, still in pain.

XxXxXxXxX

Soundwave was the first to notice the femme's plight. Her mind was screaming. he stopped shooting Autobots and hurried to her before he realized what he was doing.

Reaching into her mind he found the spirits talking to their unwilling host. He felt Ghoststorm's fear and confusion as her systems blacked out.

Soundwave carefully lifted the unconscious femme and carried her to safety.

Megatron noticed the unusual behavior of his third-in-command and motioned him over.

"Soundwave. What is the problem?" he asked, motioning to the unconscious femme.

"Affirmative. The spirits Ghoststorm controls do not return to their final resting place. They instead rest in her mind. She is being overwhelmed by the number of souls in her mind. If she continues to call the spirits she will lose her sanity." Soundwave's normal monotone contained a hint of panic and worry.

Megatron looked as if he was going to respond, but then he caught sight of his nemesis.

"Soundwave, keep her away from the battle. We will discuss this later."

"Yes, my lord." And then the warlord was gone, shooting at Optimus all the way.

Soundwave moved towards the mech gathering energon and took up a position of guard.

XxXxXxXxX

Optimus Prime was not expecting the Decepticons to be winning this skirmish.

But they were. His mechs were panicking, claiming to see dead mechs and femmes attack them, just as Jazz had claimed. The idea was ludicrous though. Ghosts?

He hated to do this, but it was looking like they would have to retreat. He was about to issue the order, when he was nearly decimated by a very familiar fusion cannon blast.

"PRIME!"

Optimus spun around quickly to face his attacker.

"Megatron." he growled, "What sort of device have you acquired that makes my mechs see the dead?"

The tyrant laughed. An evil sound. "Device? Oh no, my dear brother. Those are from no device. I just love teasing you so I'll leave you with that."

"Megatron... This isn't over. Autobots, Retreat!"

"Far from over, Optimus." he chuckled as he watched the group of Autobots leave to lick their wounds.

"Decepticons! Victory is ours. Collect the energon and we shall celebrate at the Nemesis!"

His army cheered. They never celebrated.

It seemed all was perfect for the Decepticons.

XxXxXxXxX

Ghoststorm grimaced as she woke to a massive processor ache. What had happened? She remembered the fight with the Autobots and then...

"Holy slag! Their are voices in my head!"

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." A quiet, soothing voice murmured.

She looked up towards the voice to see a familiar navy mech.

"Soundwave? Why aren't you talking like you did before?"

"That is merely an act. This is how I normally talk."

"I see. Then, do you know what's wrong with me?" the femme questioned him.

"I do. I also have a theory on how to fix it. Every time you call on those spirits they do not return to the pit. They remain here," he lightly touched Ghoststorm's forehead, indicating her mind.

"Thus, I have concluded that if we do not find a way to release them, the possibilities of you going insane are high."

Ghoststorm remained silent. What Soundwave had told her explained what the voices had been shouting about before.

"However, the chances of my plan to release the spirits has a 50/50 chance of succession. How much do you know about my telepathic abilities?"

"Not much. Ravage only mentioned them once, and said little."

Soundwave nodded. "I see. I can use my abilities several different ways. One of which is that I can empty a bot's mind of all the thoughts I choose. A mind wipe, to be exact. I am wondering if i can use this method to extract their minds from yours."

"I would be willing to proceed with this. But, you said there was a 50/50 chance? What happens if you fail?"

The navy mech paused. This was a part he didn't want to say. "I could accidentally destroy your mind as well. You would become a mindless husk."

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
